Choosing Bella Or Tayna   short story
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: I stood at the Alter as I looked into the guests,I hoped she was there at least,... I sighed as I realized I am inlove with Isabella


Choosing Bella Or Tayna By Twilight's Arch

(( okay this is a very short story I don't know if anyone would want me to continue this, but if U do , please feel free to leave a comment))

Summary :  
>Yea so what I was married to a Slutty Bitch Tayna Denali, I didn't care what she's been doing behind my back.. I still went to My Best Friend Isabella<p>

Edward:  
>Yea, this is me, Here I am standing at the Alter. I am a geek, a nerd, an idiot, I looked into my guests as I sighed. My best Friend wasn't there. I asked her to be my best Man but she said no.<br>For what Reason I do not know why.  
>I Remember last night how I got to spend my night with Isabella as we laughed and spend the Night as we walked hand in hand We came to a hault as we stopped by a Nightclub that was a country style. the song I sang to Isabella on her 17th birthday "Be Your Man" by Josh Turner, Isabella laughed as we moved closer as we began to dance to the song ... As the Lyrics appeared I began to sing to her:<p>

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low Put some music on that's soft and slow Baby we ain't got no place to go I hope you understand

Edwards Pov I saw the sparkle in Isabella's eyes as I sang the lyrics to her , there we motioned to the music as I continued the song, My mind just snapped as I realize I was so inlove with my best Friend

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long Never felt a feeling quite this strong I can't believe how much it turns me on Just to be your man

Isabella's PoV I just looked up to Edward , hearing those words made me flutter in my stomach, How can I tell him I am inlove with him he's getting married tomorrow to my worst enemy Tayna Denali. How can I tell him, that I was... I was ... Oh God ,

There's no hurry Don't you worry We can take our time Come a little closer Lets go over What I had in mind

Edwards POV We moved as the country music continued as I smiled to her, I just continued to sing the music as I saw her giggle , as tears flowed from her eyes

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low Put some music on that's soft and slow Baby we ain't got no place to go I hope you understand

Emmett's Pov I saw my baby brother as I heard him choke, I looked over to him as I sighed, I knew it, I knew this was the time he was having cold feet, "Go... Go Edward she's at the hotel La Rama" I whispered.  
>I saw Tayna walking towards us as Aro Denali kissed her cheek as he handed her hand to Edward.<p>

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long Never felt a feeling quite this strong I can't believe how much it turns me on Just to be your man

Tayna's Pov :  
>I saw his Eyes, I knew this was gonna happen, I was a big Girl. Isabella was my Cousin. I knew that if I brought her along Edward would Fall for her, My eyes went to Eric DeNyte, I was inlove with him for so long, I smiled at Edward as I smiled "Go Get Her Edward... I knew you had it in you " I smiled.<br>Edward kissed my cheek as I laughed as he walked over to Eric ,"Here you are going to need this"  
>I saw Edward handing Eric the wedding rings as he walked over to me, "Minister hurry before Daddy breaks "<p>

Ain't nobody ever love nobody The way that I love you We're alone now You don't know how Long I've wanted to

Alice & Rosalie PoV:  
>Tayna knew that this song would work, she was doing the right thing, We knew she's been inlove with Eric for quite sometime already. this was Tayna's idea. She was pushing her kid cousin right into the arms of our brother.<p>

Lock the door and turn the lights down low Put some music on that's soft and slow Baby we ain't got no place to go I hope you understand

Edwards Pov I ran out the Cathedral as I waved a taxi , as soon as it arrived I directed the driver to the Hotel, ... he drove like a maniac as he laughed. "I knew you would come out of your senses kid, " the driver smiled.  
>I looked at the driver as I laughed.<br>"I just hope I get to her before she leaves"

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long never felt a feeling that was quite this strong I can't believe how much it turns me on Just to be your man I Can't believe how much it turns me on Just to be your man

Bella's Pov :  
>This was it, I lost my first crush, My best Friend to my cousin... I wiped my tears away from my face as I walked to the entrance of the hotel... I choked and sobbed as I saw the valet signaling a taxi for me, there I smiled at him as I awaited.<br>"Bella!"  
>I looked back seeing Edward, Edward, What the heck was he doing here I thought he was getting married.<br>"Edward, Wh...what are you doing here, your suppose to be ge..."  
>Edward Broke her words with a kiss, not just a kiss , the kiss of Love he had for her...<p>

" I love you Isabella Swan, it's you I want, Not Tayna, Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked up to him as she whispered ... "I love you too , so much"

The End 


End file.
